A Faberry Affair
by xoproudlysoxo
Summary: Rachel has loved Quinn ever since Senior year.  Quinn broke her heart and left her over fear of everyone knowing her secret.  Rachel married Finn thinking that it would help her get over Quinn.  When marrying him made her rethink her feelings for Quinn.
1. Life In New York

Five years later, Finn and I got married. My life has changed a lot since senior year. We are currently living in New York. My dreams have finally come true. I am singing on Broadway and working on West Side Story. Finn has finished his medical degree to become a doctor last month and I am proud of him. He has also been working at the music store downtown giving children drum lessons. He is rarely ever home because of his late hours at the hospital and teaching children, but I don't mind. I should be concerned that he doesn't spend time with me as much anymore. "Hey Rach, I'm sorry we haven't been spending time with each other lately. Would you like to go to dinner tonight at 7? I miss you", Finn said. "I miss you, too. I thought we were drifting apart", I replied. "Don't worry. I was thinking about surprising you, but I took this whole entire day off to spend time with my wife", Finn grinned. "Okay, you're so kind and loving to me". "How did I get so lucky to be married to such an amazing, beautiful woman", Finn said. "What are we going to do all day", I asked. "It's all a surprise. Just for you", He chuckled. The first thing we did was go to a festival. We went on the Farris wheel and I held Finn's hand. He has always been terrified of heights. He tried to win me a big teddy bear when he played games. I went to go see a fortune teller while Finn went to use the restroom. "Hi, Madam Rwanda. I would like if you could read my fortune", I said. "Sure, honey. Let me read your cards", she replied. She grabbed her cards and spread them on the table. "Your fortune reads, that you will reconcile some unresolved problems with an ex- lover ". "Is that a good or bad thing", I asked worriedly. "It depends on how you feel about this person. I'm guessing you are still in love with this special person, am I correct", she asked. "Yes, I still love her. She's a girl and I'm married to a man that I am not in love with. What is wrong with me, why am I such a bad person", I started to cry in my hands. "You're not a bad person, everyone makes mistakes. All you have to do is figure yourself out and everything will be fine", she reassured me. "Thank you, would that be twenty dollars ", I asked. "No, don't worry about it. It's on the house", she replied. "Thank you so much", I said. I walked over to the benches where Finn was drinking lemonade. "How was the fortune teller", he asked. "She was really nice". "Do you think your fortunes going to come true". "Umm, maybe", I blushed guiltily. "Well it is just about time for our next trip. Are you ready", he asked. "Sure", I said. "Okay before you get in the car I want to blind fold you for the surprise. The place we're going will bring back a lot of memories", He smiled. He grabbed a black and red blind fold out of his pocket. He started to cover my face with it and tie it in a double knot. "Should I be worried", I asked nervously. "You trust me, right? If you do there is nothing to be worried about. I think you will love it". After finally getting my blindfold taken off I got to see where we were. We were at the bowling alley in Lima where we had our first date. It was sweet of him to bring me to a memorable place. I can't believe how long it has been. He handed me the pink bowling ball just like the one I used five years ago. "This is really thoughtful of you to bring me here, Finn", I grinned. "I'm glad you like it", he said. He walked closer to me and started to kiss my lips. Kissing Finn was a lot different than kissing Quinn Fabray. "It is time for our final stop", he said. He brought me to breadstix; the old hang out in Lima. We ran into Kurt and Blaine who were happily married and planning on adopting. "Finn! Rachel! Why didn't you tell us you were visiting Lima", Kurt practically screamed to everyone in Breadstix. "It was supposed to be a surprise, Kurt. If I told you I don't think it would be a surprise anymore. You're not the best at keeping secrets", Finn teased. "That is partially true", he commented. "How have you two been", he asked. "Finn finished his medical degree last month. He loves working at the hospital. I've started working on Broadway, it's amazing being a part of something so special". "That's great Rachel. Did you know that Quinn is in town? She's staying at Brittany and Santana's place". "I haven't heard", I said. I wonder if this has anything to do with the fortune. "You two haven't seen each other in five years", he said. "Maybe I will visit her sometime", I suggested. "Rachel, I forgot to tell you Quinn called. She said she wants to catch up and talk about senior year. Whatever that means", Finn said. Kurt looked at me curiously and looked back at Blaine who looked like he knew something. "Rach, I will you her number. Give me your IPhone", Blaine ordered. After that awkward conversation at Breadstix we left to drive back home. "What was that about, Rachel? What happened with you and Quinn? Why is everyone being so weird", He asked worriedly. "Nothing, Finn. Just drive, you don't need to worry. We just haven't seen each other in a long time that's all", I lied. "Oh", he said stupidly. I don't' know how I am going to keep this secret from him any longer. I feel so bad for practically using him for these five years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Our Junior year is going to be amazing, Rach", Kurt announced. "I sure hope so. I'm going to be disappointed if I don't get to move to New York after senior year", I commented. "Me too. Hopefully we can be roommates. So, is there anyone you want to date this year", asked Kurt curiously. "Boys are so not my concern this year. Are you still seeing that sweet Warbler, Blaine", I asked. "He's so amazing, Rachel. I think I'm in love with him", he happily admitted. "That's great, Kurt. I'm so happy for you two". I saw Quinn and Finn in the Choir room holding hands and smiling at each other. "Rachel, who are you looking at? Don't let those two get to you. You deserve much better than Finn. I know he's my step brother, but still", Kurt instructed. Tomorrow was Prom and I had no one to go with. Sure, I could go with Kurt to hangout and maybe Mercedes. But I'd feel like the third wheel. It's so hard being a dedicated performer. "Are you two going to prom", Mercedes questioned. "Blaine and I are going together. He asked me last night", Kurt smiled. "That's awesome! How about you Rachel". "I think I'm going to be going solo", I admitted. "I'm sorry, Rachel. You will meet someone someday that will make you feel special. Look at Kurt and I for example. We never believed we would find love in High School. Sam and Blaine showed us that once you waited long enough love will come and find you", Mercedes assured. We all joined each other for a group hug. "Thanks, you guys. I will be okay as long as you two are always my friends", I grinned.

I went home and dozed off to sleep on a Friday night. I was dreading tomorrow night's prom. I woke up at 10 in the morning to a voicemail from Santana and Brittany. I was really shocked that those girls would ever want to talk to me. Hey, Rachel I heard you were going to solo to the prom. Santana and I were wondering if you would like to join us. We aren't going to have dates either. I decided to call Brittany back and tell her I want to go with them. We all went to the Lima dress shop together. Santana tried on a pretty, bright red dress. "You look gorgeous in that color, Santana", I commented. "You look so beautiful, San", said Brittany. "Thanks", she replied with blushed cheeks. "Your turn, Rach", said Brittany. I decided to try on a baby blue dress. "That looks perfect on you", Brittany commented. Brittany picked out her lime green dress last. She walked out of the dressing room with a smile on her face. What do you think, San", she asked. "You look so beautiful, Britt", replied Santana. "Thank you", she said. "Well prom is in less than three hours. Let's go get our hair and make-up done", ordered Santana. "Let's go to my grandma's salon", suggested Britt. Brittany's grandma was a very intelligent woman. After finishing college she invested almost all her money on a salon in our small town of Lima. I was amazed by how beautiful it was inside. There were a lot of pink, red and white roses by each hair station. There was a karaoke station for the customers that were still waiting to get their hair, nails and make up done. "Brittany! Are these your friends? Go sit down I will get you girls pampered in 30 minutes. "I want to go sing karaoke. Do you girls want to join me", I asked. "Let's do it, San", Brittany suggested. "Okay", Santana said. We ran up on the stage and began to sing.

You say that I'm messing with your head

All cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop because I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates

You never call or listen to me anyway

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong

I just need some time to play

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

"That was fun, that's a great way to start our prom night. What the hell", Santana giggled. "Girls, we're ready for you", Ms. Pierce said. "We want everything done, Grandma. Hair, makeup and nails", said Brittany. "Okie Dokie", Ms. Pierce replied. After everything was done we had 30 minutes left until prom. "Let's go girls, before we are late", I insisted. It was raining and we ran into the school before we got soaked. "I'm going to go use the restroom. You two should talk", Brittany suggested. "I want to tell you a secret, Rachel. Brittany and I are dating." "I always thought you two were more than just friends", I admitted. "How did you know", she asked. "I see the way you look at her. You two share something special, love. Something I have always been jealous of ". Santana hugged me and tears dripped down her cheeks. "I'm scared everyone's going to hate me for being me", Santana admitted. "You don't need to worry about anyone else. As long as you own who you are everything will be alright".

When Brittany came back from the bathroom it was time for the couple's dance. I decided to go use the restroom to avoid any further acknowledgment of myself being single. When I entered the bathroom I heard crying in a stall. "Quinn, is that you", I asked. The bathroom door was opened and she was trying to puke. "Quinn, stop", I yelled. She walked out of the stall with tears formed all over her face. "Why did you do that", I asked. "Finn doesn't love me. I feel worthless", she admitted. "Quinn, you are the most amazing girl I know". "I just want someone to love me. I want to find someone amazing to actually appreciate me", she sobbed. "You're a really pretty girl, Quinn. But you're a lot more than that", I reassured her. I handed her a Kleenex that I pulled out of my pocket purse. "Thank you, Rachel". She leaned in and moved my hair back to the side of my face. She began to kiss me softly on my lips. I put both my hands around her waist and kissed her back. "I've always had feelings for you Rachel that I was afraid to act on", Quinn admitted. "Me too", I revealed. "The truth is Finn did tell me that he loved me. But I don't feel the same way. I was afraid because the real person I love is you. I love you, Rachel Berry. I've loved you ever since I joined glee club. I love singing with you, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. I've never felt the need to be with someone as much as I do with you", Quinn told me.

"I love you, Miss Fabray". We walked out of the restroom and back to the dance with are arms linked together. Santana and Brittany smiled at me and observed Quinn and I. Santana mouthed "I knew it". We decided to ditch prom and went to her place. "Rachel, my parents aren't home. I want to give you something that I can't give anyone else after this", Quinn suggested. "Your virginity", I asked. "Mhm", she grinned. She pinned me to a wall and we made out. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen", I commented. "I get that a lot", she said. We ended up having the most intimate night I ever had. That was the night I realized how much I loved the Cheerio, Quinn Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3 I Will Always Love You, Rachel

Once I got home I noticed a dozen long stem roses waiting for me on my front porch. There was a small velvet card that had a note saying: "I am so sorry, Rachel. I miss you".

-Love, Q

I wondered why she decided to contact me now. Why not five years ago when I needed her the most? After Quinn broke up with me all I wanted was to have her back. Everything has changed since then and I am now married to Finn Hudson.

When she broke up with me it hurt me so much. My heart was broken and it took years to heal. Once I started dating Finn, he saved me. I honestly don't know how I feel anymore. I decided to forget about my past and move on to my future. I grabbed the beautiful red roses and tossed them in the trash. I threw them away carelessly like Quinn threw away my heart.

A couple tears started to stream down my face. Whenever I thought about Quinn it made me sad, because I still love her so much. I don't know if I could ever trust her again. I just need to push my feelings to the side and forget about her. She just wasn't worth my time and energy anymore. I used to always wonder if she would ever come back to me.

Now that she has finally contacted me again I just don't know how to react. I just can't handle another broken heart again. I couldn't handle it if Finn found out my feelings for her either. I don't want to hurt him the way Quinn hurt me. Finn walked into the garaged and noticed me throwing away the flowers.

"What are you throwing away, Rach", he asked curiously. "Just flowers, Finn". "Why are you throwing them away? Who sent them", he asked. "It's nothing Finn. Quinn sent them to congratulate me for making it to Broadway. I'm horrible with taking care of flowers without them dying anyways".

"Oh. Okay. Well I will be in the basement. Puck and Sam are going to come over to play some music with me". "Have fun, sweetie". Finn hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "I love you", he said. "Umm… Love you too", I mumbled. He looked at me with his "did I do something wrong" look and just shrugged while walking in the house.

Even though I am still very mad and disappointed in Quinn, I am going to call her. I might even give her a second chance if she answers my questions. I pulled out my IPhone and typed in her number. "Hello…", answered Quinn. "Hey, this is Rachel Berry". "Rachel! I haven't talked to you in five years. It's been so long. Did you receive the flowers I sent you", she asked. "Yes I got them. May I ask, why did you send those to me", I asked.

"Rachel, I still love you. I always have and I always will. I understand if you never want to see me again. I was a bitch to you. You did not deserve that and I am so sorry. I really do mean it. I'm not just saying this to hurt you again. I care about you. And the one thing I regret is leaving you. I was just not ready to accept who I really am", she admitted. I rubbed my teary eyes before I began to cry. Now I really started to admit to myself that I still love this girl. I am willing to be with her again even if I could hurt the people I love and care about.

"Quinn, senior year was the worst experience for me. I thought it was going to be the best year of my life with you. You let me down. When you said that you were not gay and I was a mistake I just couldn't take it anymore. I promised myself I will try my best to not be gay anymore. That's when I chose Finn. I knew he would never let me down, but when I am with him my feelings for him are not even close as the way I feel about you". "I am sorry, honey.

I just hope that someday you can forgive me. I will always love you no matter what", Quinn said. "These past couple of days I thought a lot about you. I forgive you as long as you promise to never do that to me ever again". "I promise. When can I see you", she asked me.

"Well Finn is on a doctor's trip to Africa all of next week". "I will meet you at your house then. I can't wait to see how different and grown up you look", Quinn excitedly said.


	4. Rachel Is Not A Stalker, Yet

I heard Finn jamming out with our old friends from Glee club. I was so happy for him expressing his true talents. He is such a great musician and singer. If he didn't became a doctor I think he could have made it as a rock star.

I decided to go outside and watch them through the basement window. It is not stalking if it is my own house.

Those guys could have been in a famous band together and toured all over the world. Finn had the talents of the drums, Sam had the charming good looks and Puck had so much emotion when he sang hard rock songs. They sounded astonishingly well together with their perfect pitch and their music combined ever so nicely.

I couldn't help but just listen to those guys. They reminded me why I wanted to be a performer. Not only because it was the way I was raised, but it made me feel so special. When I sang it made me feel like I could express all of my emotions and secrets in song. Singing makes everyone feel happy, no matter how they sound. Puck grabbed his microphone tightly around his palms and began the first verse.

Remember when somebody

Tried to tell you how to walk

And now they got the balls

To tell us how we should talk

Sam shook his Justin Bieber styled hair to the side and sang his solo. The guy looked like a pretty boy, but he could sure sing.

Oh no, glove love ain't cool

I must agree

So get outta my face

You ain't got nothing on me

Some say they do

Some say they don't

I take it in stride

And I can never get enough

Finn continued playing his drums with his microphone on top of his drum set and sang with pure emotion. His emotion was one of his characteristics that drew me to him.

If I don't got to swallow my pride

I heard it all before and then

She told me "gimme some slack"

Then she smiled at me and gave me

The shirt right off her back

And that's when I took advantage of the situation

After Finn's solo they all began singing in harmony with their music playing so purely.

Don't stop

Rockin' your socks off

Don't stop

Knockin' their blocks off

Don't stop

Gettin' your rocks off

Don't stop

Takin' a hit, boy

Don't stop

Shakin' your fist, boy

Don't stop

I ain't got much to lose

I'm feelin' so confused

There's such a small thin line

Between pleasure and pain

And when you say don't

Then it's don't stop

I got to complain

Puck ended the last thirty seconds of the song.

Yeah, I think I may be getting

Real tired of all the steam

Because it's hard to get the way

You move out of my dreams

Got to get it while you can

Whenever you're in doubt

You got to whip it out

When you keep hearin' no

And your body says yes

The boys looked really tired and sweaty. They were true performers and didn't stop playing until they nailed it. "Hey, I'm going to get going. See you guys later", Puck announced. After Puck left Sam wiped the sweat off his face and tossed his shirt to the ground revealing his toned abs. Finn smiled at him and started to clean up the basement. "Thanks for coming man. I had a lot of fun", Finn said. "Me, too. See you later, Hudson".

Out of nowhere I heard a loud beeping noise and was so startled that I fell in the bushes. It was only my phone. Luckily Finn didn't hear it or catch me spying. It was a text from Ms. Quinn Fabray. o

It read, Hi Rachel! I just remembered the first time I ever went to a musical. It was when you brought me to Singing in the Rain. There's a showing next week in New York. I was wondering if you would want to see it with me.

-Q Fabray

Seeing Singing in the rain was our first date, if you did not count the night of prom. Quinn went to numerous plays and musicals with me to make me happy. She was a good girlfriend junior year, my secret girlfriend. All of that was the past and it was now time to start my future.

I heard Finn being rowdy and charging up the wooden stairs. "Hey, Rach I am going to Africa a couple of days early. Sam is going to drive me. I forgot to tell you he started working at the hospital as a Physician assistant a couple of months ago". "Okay, have fun", I said.

Finn grabbed his brown leather suitcase and packed all his clothes. He grabbed his bright blue and red suits, black shoes, and his other clothes. "Going to Africa is going to be amazing. I am happy I get to finally make a difference in the world and help so many children and families", Finn announced. "I'm so proud of you, Finn".

Finn grabbed his suitcase and walked away from the Hudson household. He looked so happy to be going on the trip. I am really excited to see Quinn again and see her radiant smile. Her eyes are so powerful that whenever she talks almost everyone wants to listen to every word that comes out of her delicate mouth. I am planning on bringing her to Rent, the play version.

I am curious to find out how she struggled with finally accepting herself for who she is. I wonder who she told out of her friends in family. I am guessing she told her mohawked best friend, Noah Puckerman. They were always so close in high school and I knew he would accept her. About two years after we finished high school Lauren and Noah got married. They were the most badass couple I ever met.

I think they were always meant to be together. They recently had two beautiful twin daughters. They are complete divas and I enjoy when they come to visit. Their names are Natalie and Natasha. They love to be in beauty pageants and love it just like their mother did when she was their age.

Quinn is planning on getting on a plane from Lima to New York. I told her about wanting to see Rent instead and she is delighted to see it. I am setting the guest room up to fit Quinn's needs. I made her bed with our finest red silk blankets. She has always loved silk blankets, ever since I first met her. I made a scrapbook of all our favorite memories from high school and placed it on the desk by the windowsill. I planted beautiful white daisies in pots and put them on the windowsill also. They are Quinn's favorite flower and I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees her room.

I hope she will admire it as much as I do. It didn't take that much work, but I put a lot of heart and thought to it.

**Note from the Author: Thank you to everyone who has spent their time to read my first fan fiction. I must admit I did not believe Faberry actually existed until this season. They are just so adorable together and one day I thought of this idea as a story. I am thinking about when Quinn comes for her to tell Rachel about her experiences with coming out and have a flashback about her first PFLAG meeting. If any of you readers would be interested in sharing your LGBT stories in here that would be great. I could put them in the story but change it a little. Otherwise I could always make up my own stories. I got the idea from this web series out with dad. If you haven't ever heard of it or watched it I think you would like it. Just go to or search them on YouTube. It's a really inspiring story and great series. I know that was long but I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this so far, reviewed and favorited. My next chapter I could update maybe the middle of next week. Just give me feedback if you Like it. **


	5. It's About Who You Fall In Love with

As I walked through the halls of McKinley I started to realize something. I want to be able to tell my secret to someone. I am so afraid of everyone knowing who I really am. Who I am really in love with. I want to reveal my secret to my best friend who I have known for so long.

I have known Noah Puckerman ever since we were in kindergarten. Back then he would share his 60 pack of crayons as long as I gave him some of my peanut butter cookies. He loved peanut butter cookies; he still does to this day.

On the playground in elementary school boys had crushes on me and would tease me. All the kids teased each other when they liked each other. Puck would threaten the boys and tell them to leave me alone.

One day, there was this boy called Ryan. It was in sixth grade, he had a huge crush on me and wasn't afraid to show it. I was walking to my fourth hour class and he stopped me in the hall.

"Hey, Fabray looking good". He leaned in and kissed me, with tongue. I thought it was disgusting with his tongue all over my mouth. "Gross! Get off of me", I shouted. Puck heard my scream and came running to my rescue. He shoved Ryan off of me and punched him so hard he gave him a bloody nose.

Ever since that day Noah and I have become closer than ever. In school I wasn't practically the only person he allowed to call him Noah. Even though we're best friends I am still so scared for him to know the truth. What if he hates me and decides to leave me when I need him the most?

After school Noah and I did our normal after school routine. We walked to his house to do homework and just hang out.

"We're here. Are you Hungry, Quinn", he asked. "Yes. What do you have". "Well, let's see. I can't cook to save my life. So how about we just rip open this big bag of Doritos and eat it until there is nothing left", he grinned. I started to smile and couldn't stop laughing. Noah was the funniest guy I ever met. He always made me laugh no matter how down I was.

"Quinn, are you alright. Lately you seem really sad and whenever I look at you it looks like you want to tell me something", he seriously noted. "Actually there has been something that has been bugging me". "Spill. I won't judge you no matter what it is. You're my best friend", he replied.

"Well. I have been dealing with this my whole life. I'm attracted to both genders. Girls and boys. I just can't help how I feel. I just wish I could just like boys. Unfortunately it just doesn't work that way. I just don't know what to do", I began to cry.

Puck pulled me in a tightly, gripped hug. "Quinn. There's nothing wrong with being bisexual it is who you are and I love you just as much. If your parents don't accept you don't even think to ask to stay here. My parents love you too. You should know it is not about who you are attracted to. It is about who you fall in love with".

"Thank you, Noah. I'm so glad I have you as my best friend. You're one in a million". "So are you. Just remember don't worry about the idiots at are school. If they even think twice about hurting you or teasing you I will kick their asses. If they are girls I will ask Lauren to beat them up with her wrestling moves".

"I have a confession. Rachel and I have been dating". "Get out! Why didn't you tell me you are dating that fine Jewish princess?" Noah shockingly questioned. "I think it is great you two have each other, he smiled.

The next day at glee club I still kept my secret from everyone except for Puck and Rachel. Noah promised to keep my secret, but noted that everyone wouldn't care. I told him I was just not ready to tell everyone yet.

I decided to sit by Rachel that day and she held my hand tightly when I told her I told Noah. "I'm proud of you, Quinn. Take baby steps if it makes you comfortable". I wanted to kiss her and have our lips graze so bad. I just couldn't do it in front of everyone.

"I will be back. I'm going to talk to Mr. Shue", Rachel told me. I wondered what she was doing. I never knew what that girl was up to when she had that mysterious smirk on her face.

"Everyone, Rachel is going to sing a solo. So listen up", Mr. Shue instructed.

You were in college working part time waitin' tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch?"

The moment I can see it.

Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And there's a drawer of my things at your place.

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"

'cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) Do you believe it?

(Hold on) Gonna make it now.

(Hold on) I can see it,

(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

"That was beautiful", I announced. Everyone broke into applause and whistles. All the gleeks got out of there seats and all hugged Rachel. Rachel is such an amazing person to me. She is kind, smart and beautiful.

I don't know how I got so lucky to have her to call mine. When you wait for love it comes and finds you. After glee club Rachel and I went to the bathroom. The stalls were empty so I was free to be alone with my girlfriend. "You did an amazing song, Rachel. I loved it", I said. "I'm glad you liked it, because I sang it for you and only you".

"You take my breath away. I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward to show you off to everyone", I sighed. "Quinn, don't say that. You are the last person I would call a coward. You are such a strong girl and you need to realize that. It's one of the things I love about you", she reassured me. "Really? What else do you love about me, Rach", I flirtily asked. "I love your eyes, how smart you are and the way you say my name with your sexy voice". I started to blush once she acknowledged the way she felt about my voice. "I love your beautiful singing voice, how kind you are to everyone and your brown hair. It's amazing how you can get it to be either so nicely curled or so lushishly straight". Rachel's face turned as bright as those red dodge balls in the gym. I placed my hands on her face and kissed her softly on her cherry flavored lips that I adored so much.

She smiled and kissed me harder with more passion as we fell to the dirty bathroom floor. We didn't even bother to get up and didn't really care how disgusting it was down there. All we cared about was that we had each other. We wanted to make this moment last forever.

"Your face tastes amazing", she grinned. All of a sudden Santana walked in with a big smirk on her face when she noticed us. Her and Brittany had there pinkies connected to each other. "Well, I guess you two just couldn't wait until you get home. I understand. I would we be lying if I said I never made out at school, but I never did it in the bathroom", Santana teased. "We're going to go now. See you later Brittany and Santana", I said.

"You two make a cute couple", Brittany complimented. We walked out of McKinley in hand in hand. At this moment all I cared about was that I am in love with this beautiful girl and for some reason she has chosen to love me back. I am so blessed to have someone that I care about so much. I wouldn't rather be with anyone else.

"Rachel, I want to talk about our first time". "That was the best night of my life", she confessed. "Me, too. I just wish I could of made it more special to you, for us. I've been thinking and I want to do something special for the next time. I want to stay the night at a hotel with lots of roses spread around the bed", I said.

"Your such a romantic, Q". I couldn't help but blush whenever Rachel talked to me so softly like that. "You deserve romance, Rachel. You're the most special person I know. You deserve the best because you are the best".

She grabbed my face and pulled it slowly towards hers. Rachel deepened the kiss with such passion that made me blush all over again. "I love when you blush", she announced.

That was the moment I was sure I was in love with Rachel Berry. I just couldn't stop loving her no matter what. Her completely innocent smile made everyone want to forgive her even if she did something completely wrong. She was a great person that I couldn't risk losing. Hopefully someday I will have the guts to tell my parents about her, about our love.


	6. Chapter 6: People Change In 5 Years

"When you love someone, it is worth fighting for. No matter what the odds".

Today was the day Quinn was going to come and visit me. I was so excited to see her beautiful face again. I started to tidy up my house and made sure everything was spotless. I desperately wanted to impress this girl.

As I was watering the pink and white daisies on my front porch, I heard a soft vibrant voice in the background. I knew that voice a long time ago, I have longed for and loved it for so long.

"Good morning beautiful. Long time no see", the blond grinned with her perfect smile. This all felt like a dream that I was going to wake up to any time soon. I've waited so long to see her, to hold her, to talk to her.

"Quinn", I shouted with pure joy. I ran and gave her a huge loving hug. I did not want to release the hug and just wanted to hold onto her forever. "I've missed you", Quinn admitted.

"I've missed you so much, Quinn". "I'm glad you didn't change your perfectly curled hair', she smiled.

We walked inside and I showed her the guest room where she would be staying. "This room is so creative, Rach. Is that a scrapbook? Let's look at it together". She examined our pictures from prom, are smiling faces at Singing In The Rain, and our first date at Breadstix.

"We looked so happy", Quinn commented. "You made me really happy back then", I added.

"And I ruined it for my own personal issues. I really do miss you, you know", Quinn said. She grabbed my hand and looked at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes. "I wish I never hurt you. I know that you and Finn are in love now. I am happy for you, I just wish that I could've been there for you. You were my first love and that means something to me", Quinn revealed.

"I'm glad we can finally talk face to face about this", I said. We decided to go to Rent two hours after Quinn got settled in. The play was nicely performed and all the singers were musically talented.

The lead roles had so much chemistry and displayed their talents in song. Every once in a while I couldn't help but feel Quinn catching glances at me and I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed her hand with a friendly touch.

"That musical was amazing, Rachel. When am I going to see you perform", she asked. "Well the production of West Side Story is over. I have to try out for a new one soon".

"What have you been doing after high school", I asked. "I am a high school teacher. I'm a history teacher and I co-direct with glee club. One of the reasons why I wanted to see you again was that I got a job offer here in New York. I'm moving here!", she yelled. "That's amazing, Quinn", I screamed with joy.

"We will be seeing each other more often", she smiled. "I'm glad we can rekindle our friendship", I said.

My phone's ringer started to blast in my pocket. "I better get this", I said. "Hello, Rachel Berry is speaking". "Hey, baby. It's your husband. I'm going to be flying early, I will be there in an hour", he announced.

"Oh, that great, Finn. Quinn is here to visit". "I'm excited to see her. See you in an hour".

"Was that Finn", asked Quinn. "Yes it was. He is excited to meet you".

An hour later Finn came back from his long flight and hugged me. He leaned in for a quick kiss. I couldn't help but notice Quinn looking jealous. Her usually straight posture changed to slouched shoulders and her smile faded to a pout.

Finn walked over to Quinn with a smile on his face. "It's great to see you again. We should catch up", he greeted. He gave her a sincere, friendly hug. It was odd seeing my current husband and my almost lover talking.

"It's nice seeing you too, Finn. I'm glad you and Rachel are so happy". "Thank you", he said.

"She must make you really happy". "I'm going to give you two some alone time to catch up. I am going to go to bed. I am exhausted".

"To answer your question Finn doesn't make me as happy as you do", I said. A few tears started to drop out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. "Rachel, you don't need to cry. I hate seeing you cry".

Quinn wrapped her arms around me and held me closely. "I care about you. You know that right", she asked. I started to shrug.

"I've changed since senior year. I was immature back then and now I have grown up a lot. I'm going to be honest with you. Seeing you with Finn really hurts me. I still love you and I will never stop". She touched my cheeks and wiped away my tears with a soft, tissue.


	7. Chapter 7 We Don't Need Practice

Today our glee club, The New Directions was performing at sectionals. We were all excited to showcase our amazing talents. I noticed Quinn sitting by Puck and her eyes were locked in my direction when she saw me enter the choir room.

She looked really pretty today with her dangling hoop earrings, bright pink shirt with roses, and her perfectly glossed lips.

Quinn signaled for me to sit near her and I couldn't help but smile. Her feet bumped in to mine and she quickly moved them away and blushed.

"Quinn, you look really pretty today", I complimented. "Thank you, Rach".

Mr. Schue walked in the room with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, guys. I picked who I want to sing a duet for Sections". The choir room started to turn silent and everyone waited for his answer.

"I want Quinn and Rachel to sing a duet", he grinned. Quinn started to look nervous and I smiled at her to reassure her she would do fine.

I am sure she thought everyone would find out that she was not who everyone thought she was. I just hope someday she will be comfortable enough to everyone in glee that she is gay.

"Thank you for this opportunity to showcase both of our talents, Mr. Shcuester".

"Quinn we should practice at my place tonight". "Okay, I will see you after school", she grinned flirtatiously. The instant I got home I decided to change my outfit into something that I could impress Quinn with.

"Do you need help with an outfit to impress someone", my father LeRoy asked. "Why do you think I want to impress someone", I asked.

"Honey, you have clothes piled all over your bed and on your floor", he laughed.

"I admit I'm trying to impress Quinn Fabray". "I'm glad my little girl is happy. She does make you happy, right", my father asked me.

"She does actually. I am the happiest I have ever been in a long time". "That's great! For starters you should wear that short black dress. It looks great on you and brings out your eyes". "Thank you daddy". "No problem, Rachel. Your father and I are going to be going out tonight. You and Quinn can have the place to yourselves for a couple hours".

After my dads left the house I tried on my black dress that had a small white belt wrapped around it. I applied brown eye shadow on my eyelids and put mascara on my eyelashes. After I finished I heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs.

"Hey, Fabray. How do I look", I asked seductively. "Wow". Quinn was so surprised that she fell on the porch step. I grabbed her waist and helped her off the ground.

We looked into each other's eyes dreamily and I grabbed her hand to lead her to my bedroom. "I'm really nervous to perform, Rachel", she admitted.

"You want to know what I do when I'm nervous when I perform". "Rachel Berry being nervous? What do you do", she asked. "I picture that everyone is in their underwear. It gives me more confidence, you should try it".

"I love you", she said. I grabbed her face delicately and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"I love you too". "I found the perfect song for us to sing", I said. "What song is it", she asked with curiosity.

"I picked Alone by Celine Dion". "That's a perfect song for us. Are you mad at me that I'm not ready to tell everyone about us yet", she sadly asked.

"No, baby. I don't care as long as you tell them when you're ready it is okay with me". She leaned in for a hug and I didn't want to ever let go. I started to kiss her glossed lips and she sucked on my upper lip.

Quinn licked the back of my ear and I giggled. "That dress makes you look really sexy", Quinn admitted. She unzipped the back of my dress and I was only in my bra and panties.

I grabbed her shoulders and placed her gently on my bed. I kissed her neck and ripped off all her clothes and layed on top of her. I had so much love and lust for Quinn. I couldn't stop loving her no matter what she or I did.

"Shouldn't we be practicing", she asked. "I thought we are". "I want you, Rachel". "So do I, we can sing a different night", I said. The next morning I woke up to Quinn laying in my bed and in my arms.

"Good morning, Rachel. Your dads said they are making us breakfast", she announced. "Last night was amazing", I said with joy. "It was great for me too", she said while blushing.

"Quinn, we have sectionals today". "Don't worry we still have a couple of hours". She pulled in closer to me and we cuddled until my dads interrupted us. "Rachel! Quinn! Time for breakfast. You have sectionals tonight so hurry up and get ready", my dads yelled.

We hurriedly ate breakfast and got our costumes on for sectionals. We decided to carpool with eachother in Quinn's car.

"Hey everyone", we shouted to all our fellow glee members. "You two are finally here", Santana grinned with her common smirk on her face.

"Have you too picked a song. If you haven't we could always sing a Journey song", Mr. Schuester said. "No need, Mr. Schue. Rachel picked a lovely song by Celine Dion.", Quinn said.

"That's great. We are the last to perform", he said.

After watching all the groups perform I was excited for our glee club to finally perform. "Are you ready", I asked Quinn. "I'm still nervous, but I think your method will help", she said.

"I know you will do great. You want to know why? I know it is kind of silly, but when you had Cheerios competions in the past I would watch them and I wished I knew you".

"That's not silly at all. I used to always watch your videos on Myspace", she said. "Quinn, I only had one viewer. You were the only one that watched them. I never thought it was you".

"Last, But not least are the New Directions", said the announcer. "We're up", I said.

"You will do great, Quinn. I believe in you".

Quinn began to sing the first verse ever so smoothly and lovely.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

I began to sing the next verse right after Quinn and I couldn't help but feel touched by this song.

_And the night goes by so very slow _

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

Right before the rest of my fellow glee clubbers sang the rest of the song Quinn and I sang together.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_to touch your lips and hold you tight,oh_

The rest of the club sang the rest with us.

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

About an hour after our club performed the results were in and we were extremely nervous. "The results are in. The glee club that will move on to Regionals is… The New Directions", the announcer shouted.

We all shouted and had a huge group hug. From day one we all got to know each other and became a family. Nothing could change the bond we shared.

"We did it", I told Quinn. "I wouldn't of been able to do it if I didn't have you", she said.

Quinn looked to see if anyone was by us and kissed my cheek. Out of nowhere Santana walked by us with a grin. "Hey, girls. You two did amazing", Santana said. "Thanks, Santana', Quinn said.

"I will see you girls later. I have to go find Brittany". She trailed off and couldn't help but laugh. Some people saw Santana as a bitch but everyone in glee club knew she had a big heart, especially for Brittany.

We shared a bond ever since we shared who we truly love. Ever since then we have trusted each other.


	8. Chapter 8 I am sorry, Rachel

Quinn's POV

My senior year was almost over and I have decided to finally come out to my parents. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. For so long I have been so scared of what they would think of me once they found out the truth of who I really am.

My mother was preparing spaghetti in a pot on the stove. My father was going to come home soon and I was nervous to tell him I am mostly interested in girls.

I was hoping he wouldn't react in a negative way or break something. I remember before how afraid I was to tell Puck my interest in girls.

I was so scared he would hate me and not want to talk to me ever again. I didn't realize that he is such an amazing person and a true friend. It is a nice feeling to know that he will have my back no matter what happens.

I heard my father opening the front door and setting down his black, leather briefcase on the small wooden bench that was against the wall in front entrance. "Quinn, are you and your mother home", he asked.

"Daddy", I yelled and ran to give him a firm hug. "I'm glad I'm finally home to see my two favorite girls".

"Mom's almost done with dinner. I was wondering if I could talk to you and mom about something", I asked.

"Of course, honey. Let's go in the dining room".

I sat on the white sofa right next to my mother and my father sat on his favorite leather chair.

"Mom, dad there has been a secret that I have been keeping from you two for a long time. I have been so ashamed of myself and tried so hard to make myself change. All my life all I have wanted was to be accepted and for you to be proud of me as your daughter.

There is a person who helped me realize that it is okay to be myself. She helped me realize it is okay that I am more interested in girls that I am in boys.

I love Rachel Berry the way I should be in love with a boy. There is nothing you can do to change that. She saved me from a life of fear", I announced.

"You are disgusting and a disgrace to this family", my father yelled with hatred and enragement. "Russell, stop! She is our daughter and you should love her and accept her no matter what", my mother cried. My father's face turned bright red and he slapped my mother across the face.

"I will not let my daughter sin like that anymore. Quinn I will give you two choices. Your first choice is to obey my rules and date boys. If you choose that option I will happily support you and pay for your college.

Your second choice is to be a disgusting dike and fool around with that little dwarf. If you decide to disappoint me and choose that option I will kick you out of my house. Then I will never want to see your face again. Did I make myself clear", he asked angrily. "Don't call her that", I said quietly.

"I will say whatever I want to. This is my household and I will run it how I please. Make your choice". "Fine, I will follow your first option", I cried and ran to my room.

I rested my head against my puppy pillows and balled my eyes out. I pulled out my iPhone and texted the girl that I couldn't stop loving no matter how hard I tried. It hurt so much that my father refused to accept me. Rachel was the love of my life and it killed me I was going to have to end our relationship.

She made me feel so special and loved. I never really felt loved by my parents the way my girlfriend made me feel. I don't know how I could ever stop loving her. No one can change the way they feel and stop loving someone. It just hurts too much.

I wrote:

_I'm sorry, Rachel._

That night I cried myself to sleep and didn't want to wake up to go to school. It would hurt too much to see Rachel's innocent face.

I walked in the halls of school with a black hoodie with the hood over my head. I tried my best to avoid eye contact and tried to walk past Rachel. "Quinn? Is that you", Rachel asked. I walked past her with a hurtful pain in my chest. I couldn't look back. If I looked back then I couldn't stop myself from crying.

I didn't want Rachel to see me this vulnerable. "Quinn, please talk to me, you can't pretend like I am a stupid school girl. I care about you and I want to know what is going on with you", she reassured me. She pulled my frizzy hair out of my face and looked into my eyes.

"What did that text message mean exactly", she asked. "I'm sorry Rachel, but it was a mistake dating you. I just can't. I'm sorry you deserve a lot better than me". I walked away and tried so hard not to see her quiet cries. "But I just want you", she said quietly.

As I walked away I couldn't help but sing a song that showed what I was going through.

_Listen_

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_Doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try somehow to plan_

_Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_And it's just to hard to watch it all_

_slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today_

_Cause I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta leave..._

_but I miss you_

_So..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am _I just don't belong here

_I hope you understand_

Rachel began to sing a verse back to me with sadness.

_I'm trying to understand_

I slowly sang the rest of the song and tried my best to not cry.

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

"What the hell Quinn", Puck said. He grabbed my hand and brought me to his truck to talk. "Why the hell did you dump Berry? I thought you loved her", he questioned me.

"I do. But my father yelled at me and said he doesn't want me to be a dike. He said he will only pay for my college and let me stay living at my house if I break up with her", I cried. "Why don't you just get her back? I can find a way for you to live with the Puckerman's.

I can save up money for you to go to a good college. I love you Quinn. You're my best friend and I hate to see you hurting". "That means a lot Noah. It really does, but I it would take you forever to save that much. It just kills me when disappointing my family". "What you're going through is really not fair and I think it is horrible how your dad is treating you. I want you to know if you

Ever need someone to talk to I will always be here for you. I know this might be kind of corny but I have a song I want to sing to you".

Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

I was so thankful to have such a great friend who supports me throughout all. I am going through a very tough time in my life and I know Noah will be there to talk to no matter what. I will be there for him as well.

I wiped the tears off my face and gave him our special best friend hug that we shared ever since sixth grade. "Thank you. That meant a lot to me knowing that you will always be there for me. I always knew you were my best friend, but it is better to hear it.

"Someday you are going to be an excellent and caring father", I said.

"Quinn, no matter what happens I want you to be happy. It really kills me that you have such a closed minded and horrible father. Promise me something". I nodded my head to agree to whatever he was going to say.

"Promise me you will not change for him. No matter what time of day it is I want you to feel free to stop by my place for any reason".

"I will. Do you think Rachel hates me", I asked. "I know she doesn't hate but I bet she is very disappointed in you and hurt. I know I would be. Try not to get down on yourself about it, though".


	9. Chapter 9 A Klaine Wedding

I have wanted to have a reunion with my past glee club members for a long time. About a couple of days ago I called Santana to ask her if she was interested in coming to my house. "Hello. Is this Santana", I asked.

"Hold up! Is that Berry? I haven't talked to you in forever, girl", she said.

"I was wondering if you would want to come to my house for our five year anniversary glee reunion".

"That's actually a great idea. Brit and I would love to come", she answered.

"Great. I can't wait to see you two there". I ended the call and was ready to call everyone else.

Puck's family and Sam were already going to come since they are still close to Finn. Of course Quinn is going to be there. I hope she can visit longer or even move here.

I am not sure if I can resist my temptations to want to kiss Quinn any longer. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. When I see her face I can't help but look into her pretty hazel eyes and smile. Quinn just makes me so happy and safe when I am in her presence.

It may sound silly but I am so proud to have met her and have her be here in New York.

I saw Quinn walking down the stairs in a black tank top and short shorts. "Hey, Rach", she greeted me. "Did you sleep well", I asked.

"It was the best sleep I've had in a long time", she smiled. "I arranged a glee reunion with all of our old friends". "That sounds exciting, Rachel. You are full of surprises".

"You're invited by the way, hun. It is going to be fun seeing everyone again".

Finn opened the front door with a smile on his face. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his phone.

"Rachel I'm home". "Hey, sweetie. Who were you talking to", I asked. "It was just Sam. No worries".

"Did you call everybody about the glee reunion", he asked. "I did. Everyone is available and wants to come", I said.

"That's awesome. I'm really excited. I am exhausted; I am going to go to bed". "Goodnight".

"Are you and Finn alright", Quinn asked me. "We're great. Why do you ask". "Rachel. I don't want to sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend, but it seems like he is more interested in speaking to Samuel than his own wife", she said with concern.

"There just friends, Quinn. There's nothing wrong with that. You don't have to be so worried".

"He should appreciate you more. That's all I'm saying. There's no one like you, Rach".

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here. Honestly I have really missed you", I said. Her hand lightly bumped against mine and I couldn't help but blush.

The next day was our reunion and I was full of excitement. I heard Finn in the study talking with the door closed. He was laughing and I was very curious who he was talking to.

I hurriedly went to my bedroom to get ready for the reunion. I decided to wear my tight black mini skirt with a long sleeved shirt.

After picking out my wardrobe I plugged in my curling iron. I began to slowly wrap my long hair around the iron. I heard Quinn walking up the steps and saw her walk in my bathroom.

"When I was younger my mother always curled my hair. Do you want help, sweetie", she asked.

"I would love that", I said.

"She grabbed strands of my hair and began to curl it with her soft hands. I really admired how beautiful she looked without any make up on.

Having her here reminded me of why I fell in love with Quinn Fabray in high school. When people say that history repeats itself I think they are right. I thought the way I felt about her would go away. I have learned that I can never stop loving her.

She positioned my face towards the mirror and grinned. "Look how pretty you look", she complimented me. "Can I try a shade of eye shadow that I think would match your eyes", she asked me.

"Go for it", I said. After an hour of Quinn's help of getting ready all of our friends finally arrived. Finn, Quinn, and I ran to the door to greet our guests.

"Hey, Berry. How have you been", Santana greeted me with a huge hug. "Sorry we are kind of late Santana wanted a quickie in the trunk". "Britt, honey we shouldn't be sharing that. It is private", Santana said.

"Okay, San". Brittany walked away to mingle with the rest of our old friends. "Has anyone ever told you that you two are adorable", I asked Santana. "We get it all the time. Especially from perverted guys who regret saying it after Snix goes all Lima Heights on them", she smirked.

"I'm glad you're happy Santana. You two deserve happiness". "Thanks, but enough about me. What about you? You deserve to be happy too. I know you can't be happy with Finn". "We're perfectly fine. I couldn't be any happier", I lied.

"You can't lie to me. I know you still love Quinn Fabray. You too keep on staring at each other like you want to rip each other's clothes off. Are you and Finn each other's beards", she asked with concern.

"Okay, you're right I still love Quinn. She takes my breath away. I just feel guilty and I don't want to hurt Finn. I doubt Finn is gay", I stated.

"You can think whatever you want, but I have the best gaydar. Brittany used to try to convince me that she was a heterosexual and look where we are now", she winked.

"But how do I know if Quinn still likes me. I bet she has moved on to someone better". "You know that is not true, Rachel. Quinn is not the type to make the first move that is your job. Now go get her", Santana encouraged me.

_Quinn's Point Of View_

This was the first time I saw Samuel Evans in five years. I forgot how easy he was to talk to and he listened to whatever I had to say. "Well I'm glad Rachel and I are friends again", I said.

"Quinn I know about you and Rachel. I know that throughout junior and senior year of high school you two dated. I'm perfectly fine with it. Do you still love her", he asked.

"Sam, how did you know", I asked curiously.

"I'm going to tell you a story that explains how we all knew except Finn", he said.

_When Quinn, Finn, and Rachel agreed to help Mr. Schuester with the dance routines for their number the rest of the glee club stayed in the choir room. "I wonder why Rachel and Quinn are always together", Mercedes commented. _

"_It is quite obvious, Weasey", Santana said._

"_Faberry is so on", Brittany said. "Totally, Britt. They are so cannon", Santana agreed. _

"_I ship them", Brittany smiled. "Wait, are you too serious? Rachel and Quinn are dating", Mercedes asked. "Definitely. Just don't tell anyone especially not Finn", Santana answered._

"Of course Santana told you and I can't believe those two said they ship us", I laughed. "You two are cute and perfect for each other. I know what it feels like to love someone who is with someone else", Sam said heartbrokenly.

"May I ask who it is"? "I can't tell you it is a secret", he said. Sam walked away with a smile and I really wanted to know who this person was that he was seeing.

I knew it was time to tell Rachel how I feel about her.

_Rachel's Point Of View_

"Hello everyone. For most of you we haven't seen each other since high school. I remember all the great times we have shared together. We connected with all our great gifts and appreciation of music. Some of us have fallen in love and are married with children". Noah smiled with Natalie on his lap and Natasha sitting by Lauren.

"I am so happy to see every one of you again. Noah and Lauren have raised such a beautiful family of badasses". Natalie and Natasha smiled and used their rock out signs.

"Kurt and Blaine have reached their dreams and live together in New York. I am so happy for my brother in law and best friend". Kurt smiled and fixed Blaine's bowtie.

"Santana and Brittany are happily in love. I must admit it is nice seeing you two out of your cheerio's uniforms". Brittany was on Santana's lap and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Sam, Noah, and Finn have started their own boy band and they are so happy". All the guys gave each other high fives.

"As you can tell I am still the same Rachel Berry who loves to talk. All I want to say is I love you guys and let's eat", I concluded.

After everyone began eating the turkey, ribs, and desserts Blaine interrupted everyone.

"Excuse me everyone I want all your devoted attention, please", Blaine announced.

Everyone watched and listened to Blaine with full attention. He got on one knee and took Kurt's hand. "Kurt, when I was younger I always wanted to meet someone like you. Someone who could make me laugh and have a kind heart. I have always wanted a man who cares about his friends and loves me as much as I love him.

You're everything that I have wanted, I love you. You make me want to be a better person every day. I want to grow old with you and raise a family. You make me so happy. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me, Kurt", he asked with tears running down his cheeks.

He pulled out his ring out of the small delicate red box and opened it for Kurt. "Of course I will marry you, Blaine. I love you so much", he smiled.

I started to develop tears of happiness. "I want to make a toast to Kurt and Blaine. May you two find happiness for the rest of your lives", I announced.

"Too Kurt and Blaine", everyone chanted.

_3 Months Later_

Today was the day of Blaine and Kurt's wedding. Everyone was excited to attend the wedding of two people that love each other. I am so glad to be friends with people that don't care about race, gender, or about your sexuality.

We all know what true love is and it is the person that matters. I am so honored that Kurt chose me as his maid of honor. We have been friends for so long and I am so happy for him.

"I'm nervous Rachel. What if I screw up? I could trip down the aisle and embarrass myself", Kurt said.

"You have nothing to worry about. You will do fine Kurt. This is your day, you should enjoy it! Now go get your man", I said.

Kurt wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug.

Kurt walked down the aisle with pride and pure joy. He is the most confident guy I know and I am so proud of him. I saw Quinn looking completely glamorous in her short pink dress.

She had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in a woman. Quinn waved at me with a flirtatious smile and I waved back.

"Blaine, Kurt will read his vows to you first". Blaine smiled and nodded his head. "Blaine I never thought I would meet someone as amazing as you. Rachel said that someday I would meet an amazing guy that could sing and love me. Back then I didn't believe her but now I am so glad to call you mine.

You make me the happiest man in the world with your charm and kind heart. I love you, Blaine. Forever and always".

"It is Blaine's turn", the minister commented. "There are no words I can say to define the perfect definition for Kurt Hummel. When I think of you I think of a loving person to his friends and family.

You're always there for me and everybody else. I am so honored and happy to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Kurt".

"Do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your husband", the minister asked. "I do", he said. "Do you…" "Of course I do! He is my teenage dream", Blaine shouted.

"Congratulations. From Blaine and Kurt's choice of last names I know pronounce you Blaine and Kurt Klaine".

"Now for the first dance Quinn and Rachel will perform their song". This was a surprise to me that we were going to be singing. It must have been Quinn's idea or at least I hope it was.

Quinn walked up to me with a serious face. "I won't you to listen to the words of this song because there is a meaning", she said.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the stage to perform our song. I could hold her all day and I loved the feeling. We started to sing the song and my heart skipped a beat. She made me nervous with her extensive amount of eye contact.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Kurt and Blaine danced closely with each other and admired the lovely song. When Kurt saw me staring deeply into Quinn's eyes he winked at me.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

This song was giving me the confidence to fight for Miss Fabray. It helped me realize how bad I wanted her and I don't care about the risk. I am so tired of worrying about Finn's feelings. He is miserable in this marriage as much as I am.

For all I know he could be falling for some other girl. Well Rachel Berry is going to do the same; she is going to truly find her dreams. My dreams are only fulfilled if I finally fight for Quinn. When she broke up with me I should have fought for her.

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I believe there is a reason for almost everything and there is a reason why Quinn has come back into my life. Fate has brought us together.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

After the song ended Quinn pulled me into a tight hug with a bright smile on her face. "Rach we need to talk. I will meet you in the lobby", she said.

I walked towards the lobby with an uncontrollable grin. I saw Quinn lounged on a sturdy green bench in the corner.

"Hi", I said. "Hey. Sit down, please", she responded. "What did you want to talk about", I asked curiously.

"I want to discuss and explain why I really broke up with you senior year Rachel". "Okay. Tell me", I said. "The only reason I did that was because my father threatened me. I was in a horrible place back then. I finally had the courage to come out to my parents and my father told me I was disgusting. It really hurt me and I am so sorry I hurt you like that.

When he told me he would not pay for my college if I chose to be a 'dike' I felt like I had no other choice. I can't stand that word. It is the most hurtful word I ever heard of. Instead of listening to my dad I should have fought for you because in the end you complete me. I love you Rachel Berry. I always have and I

Always will". "I feel the same way but I should of fought for you too", I said.

"Rachel...". "Shh. Just kiss me", I begged.

She put her hands ever so softly on my cheeks and placed a smooth kiss on my lips. I moved her gently onto the long dining table. I laid on top of her and kissed her very deeply.

Quinn stroked my straightened hair as I sucked on her neck. She started to tear off my white dress shirt. I decided to kick off my black high heels as she laid on top of me.

I began to remove her pink dress with my teeth. Quinn began to moan and removed my black skirt. She grabbed my head and pushed me against the wall as she kissed me hard.

Puck accidentally walked in the room with a surprised look on his face. "Quinn, I knew you had it in you", he grinned. "Oh, sorry. You two probably want privacy I am leaving", he apologized.

As he left he ran into the door and ran out. Quinn and I giggled at each other. Before I knew it Quinn and I expressed are feelings we haven't explored in a long time. It was one of the best days of my life and I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to spend it with.

_**Thank you to anyone who has spent their time to read my fan fiction. It means a lot to me and I really enjoy writing this. I am so proud I wrote in 3,000 words! So Quinn and Rachel finally had their moment. Please review and I will try to update sooner **_


	10. Chapter 10 Lesbro Stakeout

On Saturday evening Quinn Fabray and her best friend Noah Puckerman had a stakeout in their car.

Quinn desperately wanted to know who this secret person was that Sam liked and was talking about.

She asked Noah if he wanted to go with her to follow Sam and see if his secret lover was there. He agreed and was also curious who this special person was in Sam's life.

They sat in Quinn's orange jeep as Quinn drove on the highway leading to Samuel's house.

"I can't believe Sam didn't tell me that he was dating someone. I thought we were like brothers. Who do you think it is", he asked Quinn.

"Noah, like I said I have no idea who it is. But if I knew I would have told you and we wouldn't be on this stakeout", she laughed quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I should of thought of that. I'm glad you brought me with. We're like lesbros for life".

She started to focus on the road with one hand on the steering wheel as she watched cars pass by her. Quinn hadn't seen Sam since Kurt and Blaine's wedding and was hoping he didn't spot them in her vehicle.

"So, Noah how are you and Lauren doing", she asked.

"We're doing great! She is the woman of my dreams and she just gets me", he smirked. "I noticed you and Rachel got something going on", he winked.

"We're here. But I'm going to park a couple houses down and see if Sam goes anywhere". "Quinn, get ready. Sam's pulling out of the driveway", Noah warned.

They nervously followed Sam as they headed to an old motel. "Damn. I think my boy is going to see his secret lady friend in there", Noah grinned.

"Or Finn Hudson", Quinn said with shock. Finn walked towards Sam's car with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He greeted Sam with a kiss on his lips before he handed him the flowers. "Thanks, Finn. I'm a guy and flowers aren't my thing. But thanks for the thought. The room is ready for us".

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner. Rachel has been on my case lately", Finn apologized.

"Are you ever going to tell her about us? I hate being your secret", Sam said.

"I'm sorry. I want to tell her the truth. But right now is just not a good time. I do love you, Sam. You know that, right", he asked.

"I do and I love you too. I'm just scared you're going to leave me". "Let's go to the hotel", Finn suggested.

"What the fuck is going on? I never thought that my two best friends would be hooking up. How did I not know this? Why didn't they tell me? I thought we were like the three musketeers", Puck pouted.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, Noah. Don't feel too bad about it. How am I supposed to tell Rachel".

"I have no idea. You'll have to think that through. We should go".

After Quinn dropped Noah off she headed back to Rachel's place. "Hey, where have you been Quinn. I've missed you", Rachel said. Quinn thought that she should think about how she should tell Rachel and not tell her right now.

"I was running errands". "Do you want to go to a movie or something with me", she asked. "I would love to, Rach". She hugged Rachel closely before she kissed her forehead.

"I love you", Quinn said. "I've waited five years for you to say that. I love you too", Rachel said.

A/N: Sorry this wasn't as long as I intended it to be. I haven't updated it in a while so I hope someone enjoys this! Review please it means a lot to me


	11. Chapter 11 I promise, It's okay

Quinn did not want to lie to Rachel anymore. She knew that in the past it hurt her. She couldn't break her heart ever again. This time she was a different Quinn.

This Quinn had much more respect for Rachel than her past self. She was going to tell Rachel of what she saw Sam and Finn doing.

If other people were in her shoes they would think it was none of their business. It took her a while to think it through.

She was thinking of letting Finn tell her, but she had to tell Rachel the truth. She didn't want her living in a lie. She cared about her way too much.

She loved Rachel more than anything in this world. Even though they are having this affair she knew that Rachel cared about Finn.

She might not love him like she loves Quinn, but this news could still hurt her. Quinn didn't want to risk doing something stupid again and end up losing Rachel Berry for good.

She was too special. Her perfect thing.

If he truly loved her, he wouldn't have done this to her. Cheating on someone can destroy a person. It could make them feel like they are not important to you at all.

Quinn knew that Finn didn't want to hurt Rachel and in the past he really did love Rachel. But things have changed. He may still love her to this day, but not like before.

She knew that deep down this lie was hurting him. This lie was eating him away. Finn Hudson was in love with Sam Evans and didn't want to be married to Rachel Berry anymore.

He just wanted to be able to walk down Central Park hand in hand with the person he loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with Sam Evans.

Quinn Fabray knew this because she felt the same way about Rachel when they were in high school.

Back then she was too afraid to express her feelings to the public. She realizes now how foolish she was. She wished she would have never of listened to her father's hate and listened to her heart.

The heart wants what the heart wants and instead of thinking about it you should listen.

Quinn heard Rachel get out of her bed and proceed to walk downstairs to the family room. "Good morning , sunshine", Rachel Berry greeted Quinn.

"Hey. Ummm. There's something I want to tell you. Please don't be mad at me though", Quinn said.

"Go ahead, Quinn. I won't be mad just tell me what is on your mind.

"Well Noah and I were driving and we saw Finn and Sam at a hotel", she spitted out.

"That's it Quinn? You sure had me worried. No, that's perfectly fine. I don't mind if he hangs out with his friends without telling me".

Anyways it's not like we are married anymore. You're the only one who has my heart.

And I would love to keep it that way".

"No! You got it all wrong, sweetie. Noah and I overheard Finn and Sam's conversation at the hotel. They said that they love each other.

Finn said he had to keep it a secret from you. I know the right thing would be for him to tell you but I wanted to tell you the truth. Because I love you and I would hate for you to get hurt again.

Like the way I hurt you senior year", Quinn said as she wiped away her tears.

"I honestly assumed that those two were romantically involved. I didn't want to say anything because it would make me a hypocrite.

I thought I would be relieved by this and maybe it would make me feel less guilty about cheating on him.

But I still feel horrible. Am I bad person", Rachel cried.

"No, baby. That's why I love you. You are the sweetest person that I have ever met.

Affairs aren't a good thing and you shouldn't make excuses, but you two weren't meant to be with each other.

I think that you should talk to Finn tonight and get some things resolved.

I dated him once and I know he's a good guy who cares about the people he loves. He would hate to see you heartbroken.

Even though I am definitely a lesbian that's one of the main reasons why I dated him in high school.

He was the only guy I could talk to without having to worry that he's going to try to get in my pants.

Well besides Noah of course".

"I thought you and Finn were intimate", Rachel said.

"Intimate", Quinn giggled.

"No we weren't. You were my first. You were also my first love.

Even though you drove me crazy at times during glee club I just couldn't help but fall in love with you.

You gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach".

"That's so sweet, Quinn. Thank you for the advice. I can't believe how much we have

grown up these past five years. I am going to talk to Finn tonight".

"I'm going to go visit an old friend tonight who I haven't seen in a while. I'll let you resolve some things with Finn. I love you".

Quinn got off of her black leather chair and kissed Rachel's forehead. She left the house and entered her orange jeep.

She was headed off to the Lopez-Pierce residence. She hadn't visited her two best friends, Santana and Brittany in ages.

She desperately missed them and wanted to catch up.

After Finn was done visiting Sam at the hotel he entered into his home. "Honey I'm home", Finn announced with glee.

"Mr. Hudson we need to talk", Rachel said with a stern expression.

"Oh, shit. Am I in trouble".

"Finn, I know who you were with last night and what you were doing. I want you to know that I am okay with it."

"Waaaht are you talking about, Rach", he asked worriedly.

"I know you were doing Sam. You idiot".

"I am so sorry, Rachel. I didn't want you to find out like this. I just really didn't want to hurt you.

It's just I have feelings for him that I didn't even know I had. I didn't know I was gay. It scared me so much.

Please tell me you're not mad", he weeped.

"I am not mad, Finnigins. I have a secret too".

Finn stared at Rachel and was ready to hear what she had to say.

"Senior year Quinn and I dated. And I'm having an affair too. With Quinn. I feel terrible about hurting you, but I just don't have this romantic attraction for you anymore.

I honestly don't know if I ever did. But I care about you a lot. I am so sorry".

"Rachel it's okay. It's perfectly okay. Do you remember when we lost our baby our freshman year of college? I told you it was going to be okay then and I am repeating my words", Finn said.

**Four Years Ago**

_On November 12, four years ago, Finn and Rachel went through something that will bond them for the rest of their lives . On that day Rachel knew something wasn't right._

_She had terrible pains in her stomach and she felt like something was wrong. "Finn", she screamed with pain. Finn came rushing to her side. "What's wrong? Is the baby coming already", he asked._

"_No, silly. It's way too early for that. I think something is wrong with our baby"._

"_I'll drive us to the hospital, Rach". _

_Finn pressed his foot on the accelerator and at the same time tried his best to drive carefully._

"_Breathe in and out, honey", he softly reassured his wife. "Everything is going to be okay. I will always be here". _

_They made it to the hospital in about five minutes and Finn parked the car without harming anyone in the process. _

_He opened the door for Rachel and walked her into the hospital as he carefully held her hand. _

"_I hope everything is okay", Rachel whispered. _

_Dr. Walsh waved to the young couple and sprinted to Rachel's side. "I got your call Finn. Please come with me to the room. I am going to find out what is wrong immediately", Dr. Walsh assured them._

_After hours of examining the baby's ultra sound their doctor told them the results. "Hello, Rachel. Finn. I am so sorry to tell you this. I am sad and devastastated to tell you two this frightening news._

_Your baby didn't make it. Your baby would have been a boy. I will leave you two alone now._

_Once again I am terribly sorry"._

"_This is horrible Finn. We could have named him after your father", Rachel sobbed._

_Finn hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "This is going to take a long time to get trhough this, but we'll make it._

_We've gotten through plenty of other stuff". 'Like Quinn abandoning me', Rachel thought. _

"_It's going to be okay. I promise", he reassured her. "I love you, Finn". _

"You made me feel so safe and I loved you. But things have changed and I think its time to get a divorce", Rachel said.

Finn nodded his head and they hugged each other. "You're my best friend", Rachel said.

"You too, Rach".


End file.
